Consejos
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Rukia esta enamorada de Renji, pero no se atreve a declararse y no sabe que hacer, por lo que le pide consejos a Orihime. ¿Que resultara de todo esto? Consejo; no sigas los consejos de Inoue
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic va enteramente dedicado a mi Nee-san Umiko-sama, ya que ella es fan de esta pareja ^ ^

**Aclaraciones: **Es mi primer fic de Bleach, así que no se que tal me quedo, solo espero les guste. Al menos ya se que a ti si te gusta Umiko-sama xD

**Capitulo 1 **Mal consejo

La mirada seria de la chica la tenía inquieta; había llegado de la nada, había dicho que se trataba de un asunto urgente y ahora se encontraba sentada frente a ella sin decir nada, solo mirando la taza de té – o que se supone era té –, con una expresión neutra en el rostro. Finalmente se decidió a romper el silencio.

– ¿Qué sucede Kuchiki-san? ¿Para qué has venido?

– Inoue, necesito ayuda.

– ¡¿Qué ha sucedido?! – no pudo evitar alarmarse, sobre todo por el tono que había usado al decir eso.

– Pues – se quedó en silencio unos segundos – necesito un consejo.

– ¿Eh? – le sorprendió la respuesta – ¿Sobre qué?

– Es que – el rostro de la shinigami se tiño de rojo – es sobre amor.

– ¿Amor?

– Sí.

– ¿De quién se trata Kuchiki-san?

– ¿Eh? – Finalmente alzo la vista y la miro a la cara – no… no insinuaras que te lo diga.

– Claro que sí, sino como te voy a ayudar.

– Es que… no me siento cómoda diciéndolo, de todas maneras Inoue – golpeo la mesa con sus manos – cuando tú tienes una duda de ese tipo ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas? ¿A quién le pides consejo?

– Bueno, como pastel, salgo con mis amigos y usualmente le pedía consejo a mi hermano, pero ahora que no está le pido consejo a Tatsuki-san

– Ya veo, entonces que me sugieres – se inclino hacia delante, apurando a la chica con el gesto.

– Bueno… no estoy segura Kuchiki-san, esas cosas debes preguntárselas a alguien cercano y que tenga experiencia.

- ¿Con experiencia?

– Así es, por eso yo siempre le pedía consejo a mi hermano mayor, él siempre sabía que decirme, e incluso ahora hablo con él y le pido ayuda.

– ¿Tanto así te ayudaba tu hermano?

– Claro, siempre me ayudaba y me prestaba una mano.

– ¿Quizás Nii-sama podría ayudarme? ¿Tu que crees Inoue?

– Yo siempre vi a mi hermano como alguien muy comprensivo, de seguro el tuyo es igual.

– En ese caso supongo que le pediré ayuda a Nii-sama, el sabrá que hacer – la chica se levanto – gracias por todo Inoue.

– ¡Espera Kuchiki-san!

– ¿Qué sucede?

– No me dijiste de quien estabas enamorada.

– ¡¿Ah?! Es que… - se sonrojo nuevamente.

– ¿No será… que quien te gusta es Kurosaki-kun?

– ¡Eh! ¡Como podría gustarme ese idiota!

– Pues… - trato de pasar disimulado su sonrojo, después de todo solo le había preguntado para estar segura – pero si no es Kurosaki-kun ¿Quién es?

– Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir Inoue, nos vemos después.

– ¡Espera Kuchiki-san! – pero la chica ya se había ido, se quedo callada unos instantes, tratando de procesar esa extraña conversación - Si no es Kurosaki-kun ¿Quién será?

La joven shinigami salio a toda prisa de la casa, abrió el senkaimon y regreso a la Soul Society.

Al llegar se apresuro en dirigirse hacia los cuarteles del Sexto escuadrón, pero al llegar solo se encontró con el pelirrojo

– ¡Renji! ¿Dónde esta Nii-sama?

– Kuchiki-taicho está en una misión en estos momentos

– ¿Sabes cuándo volverá?

– No es del todo seguro, pero debería estar de vuelta antes de la puesta de sol.

– Ya veo ¡Gracias Renji!

La chica se marcho tan rápido como pudo, dejando al pelirrojo bastante confundido

– ¡Ukitake-taicho!

El hombre volteo a ver a la chica.

– Rukia ¿Cómo te fue en el mundo humano? ¿Averiguaste lo que necesitabas?

– Si, muchas gracias por habérmelo permitido.

– No hay de que – el peliblanco le sonrió antes de perder el equilibrio y desestabilizarse.

– ¡Ukitake-taicho! ¿Se encuentra bien?

– Solo me maree un poco, estoy bien.

– Debería descansar.

– Sí, creo que es lo mejor.

Lo ayudo a llegar hasta su cama para que pudiera acostarse, luego de eso paseo por el seireitei para matar el tiempo. Cuando anocheció se marcho a la mansión Kuchiki; acababa de ponerse el pijama cuando sintió el reiatsu del líder de la familia, salio a su encuentro tan rápido como pudo.

– ¡Nii-sama!

– No deberías hacer tanto ruido a estas horas de la noche.

– ¿Puedo hablar contigo unos minutos Nii-sama?

El pelinegro la miro extrañado, la petición le parecía algo repentina – Claro, no tengo problema.

– Te lo agradezco Nii-sama.

Entraron en la mansión y se sentaron uno frente al otro.

– ¿Y bien? ¿De que se trata?

– Necesito pedirte un consejo Nii-sama.

– ¿Un consejo?

– Sí.

– ¿Por qué me lo pides a mi Rukia?

– Pues estuve en el mundo humano hablando con Inoue y ella me dijo que si tenía un problema siempre podía hablarlo contigo.

– ¿Conmigo?

– Bueno, con mi hermano mayor.

– ¿Y cuál es ese problema que requiere mi consejo?

– Pues… es sobre amor.

– ¿Amor? – una imperceptible venita salto en la frente de Kuchiki Byakuya.

– Sí.

– Explícate adecuadamente por favor.

– Lo que sucede es que… - aspiro aire antes de soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro – hace algunos meses que me di cuenta que me gusta Renji pero no se como declararme por que tengo miedo de arruinar la amistad que tenemos, pensé en seguir como si no pasara nada y actuar con normalidad pero no lo conseguí y comencé a desesperarme así que le pregunte a Inoue y como ella me dijo que te preguntara a ti pensé que Nii-sama podría darme un consejo sobre que hacer.

– …

– ¿Qué crees que debería hacer Nii-sama?

– …

– ¿Nii-sama?

El capitán del Sexto escuadrón se puso en pie lentamente, a la vez que desenvainaba su Zanpakuto.

– ¿Nii-sama? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

– Voy… - el pelinegro camino con lentitud pero con paso firme hasta la salida – a matar a Abarai Renji.

CONTINUARA…

**Notas finales**: Espero les haya gustado, hasta el próximo capitulo

Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 **Alianza

– ¡Espera Nii-sama! – la chica corrió para poder detenerlo - ¡¿Para que vas a hacer eso?!

– Para proteger tu honor.

– ¡De que hablas! – Se colocó frente a él para detenerlo – no puedes hacer eso.

– Claro que puedo y lo haré.

– Eso no me ayuda a resolver mi problema.

– Si Abarai desaparece tu problema también desaparece, me parece lo más lógico asesinarlo.

– ¡Pero Nii-sama! Yo no quiero que Renji desaparezca.

– Pero yo sí.

– Por favor Nii-sama, yo te lo dije esperando que me ayudaras a conquistar a Renji, no esperando que trataras de matarlo.

– ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

– Por favor Nii-sama, ayúdame.

– Estoy tratando de ayudarte.

– Ayúdame sin matar a nadie.

– Lo pensare.

– Muchas gracias Nii-sama.

El noble salio por la puerta que conectaba al patio y fue a dar un paseo nocturno por los jardines de la mansión; ¿Enamorada? ¿Y de Renji? Sencillamente no podía ser, pero ya que por lo visto si había resultado posible tenía que tomar una decisión sobre lo que iba a hacer, la opción de matar a Renji le parecía la más lógica y también era la que más le gustaba pero como Rukia no quería eso tendría que pensar en otra posibilidad. Lo medito largamente durante casi toda la noche, incluso fue incapaz de dormir debido a esto.

A la mañana siguiente hizo llamar a Rukia a su oficina para hablar sobre el tema de la noche anterior, está entro en el cuarto respetuosamente y se sentó frente al pelinegro. Tras unos momentos decidió romper el silencio.

– ¿Qué sucede Nii-sama?

– Pensé en lo que me dijiste Rukia.

– ¿Y qué decidiste Nii-sama?

– Ya que no me permites matar a Abarai, aunque preferiría hacer eso, he tomado una decisión.

– ¿Cuál?

– Primero contéstame algo ¿Si Renji llegase a corresponderte serias feliz?

– Mucho Nii-sama.

– En ese caso te ayudare.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron.

– ¿De verdad?

– Sí.

– ¡Muchas gracias Nii-sama!

– Ahora ve a tu escuadrón, no vaya a ser que llegues tarde.

– ¡Si Nii-sama!

El resto del día transcurrió relativamente normal, salvo por una muy feliz Rukia que se paseaba por todo el Seireitei con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, cosa que le llamo a más de uno la atención pero que nadie comento, después de todo, era agradable verla feliz.

Llegada la tarde la chica volvió a la mansión con la misma sonrisa que había llegado todo el día, se dio un baño y se coloco un yukata para estar más cómoda; pasado un tiempo su queridísimo hermano la mando a llamar.

Esta vez entro dando saltitos de lo feliz que estaba

– ¿Qué sucede Nii-sama?

– Nada en particular, solo quería saber para qué necesitabas mi ayuda.

– Pues con lo de Renji.

– Eso ya lo se, mi pregunta se refería a que querías que hiciera.

– Es que no estoy segura de cómo declararme y pensé que tú tal vez podrías ayudarme.

– Ve y díselo.

– ¿Y si me rechaza?

– No lo hará.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso Nii-sama?

– Por que nadie en el Gotei 13 es ciego, salvo parece por ti.

La joven shinigami parpadeo confundida - ¿Eso que quiere decir?

– Que vayas y lo hagas.

– No ves otra opción.

El noble medito unos segundos.

– Supongo que todo seria más fácil si fuera él el que se declarara.

Más que hablar con su hermana pensaba en voz alta, pero obviamente ella no vio la diferencia.

– ¡¿Cómo se me va a declarar Renji?! ¡No lo veo muy posible Nii-sama!

– Yo tampoco lo veo muy posible, es algo cobarde.

– No entiendo que quieres decir Nii-sama.

– Da igual, si no eres capaz de declararte que es lo que piensas hacer.

– Muy simple Nii-sama, la idea es llamar la atención de Renji.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

La chica saco unos papeles con sus típicos dibujos de Chappys antes de explicar – Primero, fingiré interés por otro chico para poner celoso a Renji, así el se fijara en mi y durante sus ataques de celos yo podré decirle la verdad y dada la situación las posibilidades de que me rechace son mínimas.

– Para ejecutar ese plan debes asumir que él siente algo por ti, por que no simplemente se lo dices.

– ¡Que no! El plan se basa en conquistarlo, por medio de los celos.

– No necesitas conquistarlo

– Por supuesto que si, de lo contrario no me corresponderá

El capitán del sexto escuadrón suspiro, a veces su pequeña hermana era algo lenta; si todo el mundo había notado el interés que mostraba el teniente hacia ella como es que ella no lo había notado.

– Entonces necesitas mi ayuda para que puedas ejecutar tu plan.

– ¡Exacto Nii-sama!

Suspiro, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber accedido a ayudarla pero llegado a ese punto no podía hacerse a un lado, eso no era digno de un noble, tenía que ser consecuente.

– Entiendo, en ese caso… - no pudo terminar ya que alguien toco la puerta, interrumpiéndolo – pase.

– Con su permiso Kuchiki-sama – uno de los empleados de la mansión entró, se inclino en señal de respeto y avanzo hasta el pelinegro.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Vine a informarle que ya conseguimos la madera de caoba que pidió, junto con la piedra para tallar y ya delimitamos una zona en el jardín.

– Entiendo, buen trabajo.

– ¿Requiere algo más?

– Si, mande a llamar al escultor, dígale que venga mañana a la hora de la merienda, yo mismo hablare con él y le diré que debe tallar en la roca, con la madera no hagan nada todavía, tampoco trabajen el patio, necesito ver algo antes.

– Comprendo Kuchiki-sama, se hará como desee

El hombre se inclino nuevamente y desapareció por la puerta.

– ¿Para qué es todo eso Nii-sama? ¿Qué vas a construir?

– Nada importante Rukia, como te iba diciendo te ayudare, pásate mañana por el escuadrón.

– Si Nii-sama, pero Renji no estará ahí.

– Lo mandare a algún lado, de eso no te preocupes.

– Entiendo Nii-sama, muchas gracias.

– Vuelve a tu cuarto.

– Si – la joven se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta – una última cosa Nii-sama.

– ¿Qué es?

– Ya que te desharás de Renji, podrías mandarlo al mundo humano – el shinigami la miro extrañado – por favor.

– Si así deseas.

– Gracias nuevamente Nii-sama – y finalmente salio por la puerta.

En cambio, el líder de la familia Kuchiki se quedo allí un rato más pensando ¿Qué era lo que se traía entre manos su pequeña hermana? Aunque conociéndola realmente prefería no saber.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones: **Gracias a todos por los review, especialmente a Kawai-Maria, Ulqui-Vizard y a Gabriela. Espero les guste el capitulo.

**Capitulo 3 **Primer plan: Celos

Había tenido una noche tranquila, el clima en la Soul Society era bastante agradable, de momento no había pasado nada que arruinase la calma; lo único relevante de ese día era el papeleo que él y su teniente estaban haciendo. Aunque sabía que eso duraría poco.

– Renji.

El chico alzo la vista del escritorio para mirarlo – ¿Qué sucede Kuchiki-taicho?

– ¿Cuánto mides?

- ¿Eh?

De todas las cosas que pudo haber dicho, definitivamente no esperaba eso.

– ¿Y esa pregunta?

– Curiosidad.

– Pues… 1,88 ¿Por qué?

– En ese caso 1,90 estará bien.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– ¿Cuánto mides de hombros?

– ¿A que vienen tantas preguntas Kuchiki-taicho?

– Por nada, calculare.

– ¿De qué está hablando?

– Renji.

– Sí.

– Ve al mundo humano.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?

– No, pero los del Décimo segundo escuadrón dijeron que había un extraño cambio en la energía espiritual y quiero que vayas a ver.

El pelirrojo se levantó – Entendido Kuchiki-taicho.

– Infórmame cuando llegues.

– Sí.

Salio del escuadrón y se dirigió al Senkaimon a paso lento, no es que le molestase ir al mundo humano pero la petición tan repentina lo había tomado por sorpresa, lo más probable es que Rukia estuviese allí así que podría preguntarle a ella que le pasaba al capitán, tal vez supiera.

En cuanto vio alejarse lo suficiente al teniente pelirrojo se decidió a entrar al escuadrón y dirigirse hasta el despacho del capitán donde seguramente estaría su hermano, no se equivoco, efectivamente se encontraba ahí pero no estaba solo.

– Entonces el cajón debe ser de 1,90 de alto.

– El ancho no estoy seguro, pero no importa, es mejor que sobre así que sea de 1,30.

– Es bastante ancho, no cree que seria un poco exagerado Kuchiki-sama.

– 1,20 en ese caso o mejor 1,10, déjelo ahí.

– Entendido ¿Y el agujero en el jardín?

– Eso – no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por la voz de su hermana.

– Esto… ¿Puedo pasar Nii-sama?

– Por supuesto Rukia.

– Pues venia por lo del plan y…

– Entiendo, espérame en el Senkaimon.

– ¿Eh?

– Me pediste que lo mandara al mundo humano y eso hice, supongo en ese caso que también planeas ir.

– ¡Eres tan inteligente Nii-sama! Te espero allá.

– Bien.

La chica se marcho corriendo, llego y espero unos momentos, lo cual no fue nada por que casi enseguida apareció su hermano gracias al shunpo.

– Que rápido eres Nii-sama.

– Naturalmente.

– En ese caso vamos Nii-sama.

– ¿Le pediste el debido permiso a tu capitán?

– Sobre eso…

– Ve ahora mismo y no tardes.

– Si Nii-sama.

Y en cuanto volvió de pedir permiso.

– ¿Te dio permiso?

– Si, vamos entonces.

– ¿Tienes reunión de la asociación de mujeres shinigami?

– No.

– ¿Alguna junta?

– Sí.

– ¿Avisaste que no asistirás?

– Pero…

– Ve inmediatamente.

– Si Nii-sama.

Y en cuanto volvió de eso.

– Ahora sí, vamos Nii-sama.

– Informaste tu ausencia.

– Sí.

– Ya que estaremos en el mundo humano ¿Dejaste a alguien a cargo de tus funciones de teniente? Considerando la condición de tu capitán.

– No creo tardemos tanto.

– Ve inmediatamente.

– Si Nii-sama.

Y en cuanto volvió de eso otro.

– Ahora sí, vámonos Nii-sama.

– Dejaste a alguien a cargo.

– Sí.

– Vamos entonces.

– ¿Y qué hay de ti Nii-sama?

– Ya informe al Capitán comandante y deje a alguien para que se encargara del papeleo, Renji espero haya hecho lo mismo; también informe al clan Kuchiki, cancele la reunión del club de caligrafía y di un informe detallado en cada situación explicando el porqué de mi ausencia.

– ¡Eres sorprendente Nii-sama!

– Simplemente debo cuidar el nombre de la familia, ahora vamonos antes que se haga tarde.

– Si Nii-sama.

Atravesaron el Senkaimon y llegaron al mundo humano, una vez ahí Byakuya miro a su pequeña hermana esperando le explicara el plan.

– Primero tenemos que ir a la casa de Ichigo.

– ¿Kurosaki? ¿Y eso para que?

– Simple – y la chica saco sus típicos dibujitos de Chappys – ya que Renji esta en este mundo, la idea será sacarle celos con Ichigo, así Renji se fijara en mi, tendremos un momento romántico y lograre conquistarlo, por lo que finalmente me podré declarar.

– Rukia.

– ¿Qué sucede Nii-sama? – dijo en tono preocupado, su hermano estaba realmente serio.

– ¿También buscas que mate a Kurosaki?

– ¡Espera Nii-sama! ¡¿A que venia eso?!

– No veo que tengo que ver yo en eso.

– Necesito que alguien convenza a Ichigo, de otra manera no lo hará.

– Al menos presumo eso será fácil.

– Cuento contigo Nii-sama.

– Pero veo un leve inconveniente.

– ¿Cuál?

– Abarai está en la casa de Kurosaki.

– ¡Renji! ¡¿Y que hace ahí?!

– No tengo idea.

– Habrá que sacarlo de alguna manera o estropeara el plan.

– Ve tú, se le hará raro que yo esté aquí si voy.

– Sí.

Partió a toda velocidad y entro por la ventana, sorprendiendo a ambos chicos y a ¿Orihime?

– ¿Rukia?

– ¿Kuchiki-san?

– ¿Renji? ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Kuchiki-taicho me mando en una misión y te estaba buscando.

– ¿Para qué?

– Es que Renji dice que Byakuya anda raro

– ¡Yo nunca dije eso Ichigo!

– ¿Qué quieren decir? ¿Y que hace Inoue aquí?

– Vine a ver a Kurosaki-kun.

– Ya veo – la sonrisa se le borro y su rostro se oscureció – Renji, estas diciendo que mi hermano es raro.

– ¡Nunca dije eso! Solo dije que actuaba diferente a lo normal y quería preguntarte si tu sabias el motivo.

– Pues no.

– Ya que estas aquí Kuchiki-san porque no nos acompañas.

– ¿A dónde?

– Pues con Inoue y Renji íbamos a ir a los videojuegos ¿Vienes?

– ¿No tienes una misión Renji?

– No te preocupes por eso Rukia, ya veré yo que le cuento a Kuchiki-taicho.

Sonrió nerviosa, tomando en cuenta que su hermano los estaba escuchando, el pelirrojo acababa de meter un pie en la tumba.

Casi, por que el capitán del sexto escuadrón tenía el ceño fruncido, con que dándole informes falsos a su capitán, si no fuera porque ya tenía ambos pies en la tumba desde la noche anterior ya hubiera aparecido en el cuarto con Senbonzakura desenvainada, pero dada la situación pasaría por alto el comentario. Al menos hasta que volvieran a la Soul Society.

– Supongo que no tengo problemas - el noble se extraño ¿No que se iba a deshacer de él? – pero antes debo ver algo, ustedes adelántense.

– Como quieras Kuchiki-san

Los demás se adelantaron mientras ella buscaba su gigai, en eso su hermano entro al cuarto.

– ¿Qué planeas Rukia?

– Muy simple, aprovechare esta salida para ponerme cariñosa con Ichigo y así darle celos a Renji.

– Primero defíneme el termino "cariñosa" y puede que esté de acuerdo.

– Solo ponerme un poco más pegote de lo normal.

– Eso espero.

– Y que Ichigo haga lo mismo.

– Tengo un inconveniente con eso.

– ¡Es el plan perfecto! ¿No crees Nii-sama?

– ¿Y cómo harás para que Kurosaki también lo haga?

– Tú lo convencerás y listo.

Suspiro, que otra cosa podía hacer.

La joven se coloco el gigai y partió para poder alcanzar al grupo, caminaron unas cuadras hasta que llegaron finalmente a los videojuegos. Recorrieron el lugar viendo que juegos habían; pero en eso la pequeña shinigami cogió al pelinaranja y lo alejo del resto.

– ¿Qué pasa Rukia?

– Necesito tu ayuda Ichigo.

– ¿Con que?

– Actuar como pareja.

– ¡¿Ah?!

– Para poner celoso a Renji.

– ¡¿AH?!

– Por favor.

– ¡Te volviste loca! ¡No pienso hacer eso!

– Cuida tus palabras Kurosaki.

– Esa voz… - el shinigami sustituto volteo para encontrarse con el líder del clan Kuchiki tras él -¡Byakuya!

– No grites tanto Ichigo, no te vaya a escuchar Renji.

– Alguien que me explique qué está pasando aquí.

– Nada en particular, simplemente Nii-sama está ayudándome.

Quedo helado, sin saber que decir; y es que definitivamente en su vida había esperado algo así, si quiera lo había pensado.

– ¿Tú? ¿Ayudándola?

– ¿Algún problema con eso?

– Pues, si entendí bien Rukia quiere poner celoso a Renji para…

– Para conquistarlo.

– …

Ahora si que si, no entendía nada de nada de absolutamente nada; Rukia quería conquistar a Renji ¿Para que si ya le gustaba al pelirrojo? Y Byakuya estaba ¿Ayudándola? No ahí tenía que haber algo raro por que realmente eso no podía ser posible, era totalmente y absolutamente imposible; ¿Quizás no eran ellos? ¿Y si eran impostores? ¿Podrían ser un reigai?

– ¿Me ayudaras o no Ichigo?

– ¡Por supuesto que no!

– Pero…

– No te preocupes Rukia, eso se puede arreglar.

El chico sintió un escalofrió, y este definitivamente aumento al ver al capitán desenvainar su Zanpakuto.

– ¡Espera Byakuya!

– No voy a esperar.

– ¡Primero explícame por qué ayudas a Rukia!

– ¿Cómo que porque me ayuda? Nii-sama me ayuda por que es un gran hermano mayor.

– Pero si todo sale como quieres tú y Renji acabaran saliendo.

– Por supuesto.

– ¿Y Byakuya está de acuerdo con eso? – cuestiono el pelinaranja confundido.

– No del todo, pero ayudare a Rukia si con eso ella es feliz.

Parpadeo incrédulo unos segundos, tratando de asimilarlo, hasta que lo logro.

– ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

– Un noble no bromea, ahora ayúdala o muere.

– ¿No hay una tercera opción?

– No.

–… – un sudor frió, muy pero muy frió, recorrió su espalda – pues, supongo que la ayudare.

– Más te vale que así sea Kurosaki.

– ¡Excelente! – la chica volteo hacia el noble – muchas gracias Nii-sama – saco dibujos de Chappys – este es el plan Ichigo, tu y yo nos pondremos melosos – y a medida que hablaba iban pasando los dibujos – entonces Renji se pondrá celoso, en ese momento me tengo que quedar a solas con él y tenemos que tener un momento muy romántico, entonces me declarare y seremos muy felices – y entonces apareció un dibujo de Renji atravesado por una espada y sangrando.

– ¿Y eso por qué?

– No se, yo no dibuje esto.

– Ese fui yo, pero no importa – enfundo a Senbonzakura – ahora Kurosaki, tenemos que hablar.

– ¿Sobre qué?

– Sobre el término "meloso", por que como te sobrepases con Rukia te despedazare.

– Me quedo claro, no te preocupes.

– En ese caso vamos Ichigo.

– Cl-claro – sí, no había problema, solo tenía que evitar morir a manos de Byakuya y listo.

Volvieron con los otros dos, los que claramente los buscaban con la mirada; por lo que Rukia aprovecho y tomo de la mano a Ichigo.

– ¿Qué haces?

– Tú que crees.

La primera en verlos fue la pelinaranja, sonrió y corrió hacia ellos - ¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Kuchiki-san! – Su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto noto sus manos – esto…

– ¿Qué sucede Inoue?

– No… nada

El pelirrojo se acerco a ellos con indiferencia, o más bien relativa indiferencia.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Vamos a jugar o no?

– Si, ya vamos

El sustituto suspiro, antes de ser arrastrado de la mano por su pequeña amiga; incomodando a los otros dos.

Jugaron durante un buen rato, siempre vigilados por Byakuya; lo que le provoco más de un escalofrió al hijo mayor de los Kurosaki, que alguien le explicara como había acabado en eso.

A diferencia de él, la shinigami iba muy feliz; el plan iba perfectamente, Renji ya empezaba a mostrarse cabreado. Si, estaba resultando, o eso creía, hasta que su dulce amiga de grandes pechos la cogió de la mano y la alejo del grupo con la excusa de querer ir al baño. Sin embargo la pelinaranja se detuvo antes de entrar, preocupando a la otra chica.

– ¿Qué sucede Inoue?

– ¿Por qué Kuchiki-san? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– ¿Qué cosa?

Volteo con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Me dijiste que quien te gustaba no era Kurosaki-kun!

– ¿Eh?

– ¡Y sin embargo… sin embargo…! - callo unos segundos.

– Estas equivocada Inoue, a mi no me gusta Ichigo.

– ¡¿Entonces por qué andan de novios y se toman las manos y siempre van juntos y…?!

– No es lo que crees Inoue, Ichigo y yo no nos gustamos.

– Esto… Rukia

– ¿Qué quieres Ichigo? – Medito unos minutos - ¿Ichigo?

Volteo la vista encontrándose con ambos chicos mirándolas

– ¿Qué… que hacen aquí?

– Tardaban mucho – respondió con simpleza el teniente, nuevamente con el semblante feliz – así que vinimos a ver que les sucedía.

El pelinaranja tenía un tic en el ojo, en tanto a lo lejos el capitán del sexto escuadrón suspiraba; eso le pasaba por hacer planes tontos.

Y hasta ahí llego el plan de los celos, arruinado por una confusión ¿Quizás no fue buena idea realizarlo frente a Orihime? Al final lo único que consiguió fue acabar frustrada en la puerta de la casa Kurosaki, con su hermano y el sustituto al lado suyo.

– No sé si deba, pero déjame decirte que desde el comienzo el plan me pareció estúpido.

– ¡Cállate Ichigo!

- Es la primera vez que diré esto, y espero sea la última pero, estoy de acuerdo con Kurosaki.

– ¡Nii-sama!

– Rukia.

– ¿Qué quieres Ichigo? Estoy molesta contigo.

– Porque no simplemente vas y te declaras.

– ¡No podría hacer eso!

– Bueno, supongo que tendré que decirlo más de una vez pero estoy de acuerdo con Kurosaki.

– ¡Nii-sama! ¡Yo no podría!

– En ese caso será mejor que volvamos, tengo que hablar con el escultor.

– Aun no entiendo que estas construyendo Nii-sama.

– No importa, volvamos.

– Bien, adiós Ichigo.

– Adiós – _no vuelvan; _bueno, eso no podía decirlo, no con Byakuya cerca.

Atravesaron el Senkaimon y volvieron al Gotei 13, caminaron por los pasillos rumbo a sus respectivos escuadrones. Sin embargo llegado el momento de despedirse el pelinegro no pudo ignorar lo decaída que se encontraba la teniente del Décimo tercer escuadrón, considerando que era su pequeña hermana.

– Rukia.

– ¿Qué sucede Nii-sama?

– Porque no vas y se lo dices.

– Es que no me atrevo Nii-sama.

Le hubiera gustado decirle que estaría ahí para apoyarla, pero dada la situación no le parecía adecuado estar ahí junto a ella cuando se le declarara a Abarai.

– ¿Qué debería hacer Nii-sama?

– Antes respóndeme algo.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea tan rara de los celos? – y es que realmente le daba curiosidad.

– Pues de un manga Shoujo que me dio Inoue.

– ¿Qué?

Saco un manga de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a su hermano – Fue de aquí.

El noble cogió el pequeño librito y lo ojeo (leyó) mientras su hermana le explicaba algo de intentarlo de nuevo, un nuevo plan y algo así…

– ¿Qué te parece Nii-sama?

– Para ser algo del mundo humano no está tan mal, a pesar de la falta de clase de la mayoría de los personajes; la chica principal me parece excesivamente torpe pero a la vez es bastante amable y preocupada por los demás, me parece ilógico que le guste un tipo tan idiota como el protagonista, que no se preocupa por nada ni por nadie, no la toma en cuenta y la ignora. Además el plan que le da su amiga de sacarle celos me parece aun más ilógico, tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera funciona y finalmente decide ser directa y decir lo que siente claramente, lo que si resulta, no entiendo como decidiste usar ese plan.

– ¿Nii-sama?

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Yo te preguntaba que te parecía mi plan, además ¿Te leíste el manga completo?

Un leve e imperceptible, bueno… extremadamente leve y extremadamente imperceptible sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del noble.

– Simplemente quería ver que tipo de cosas adquirías del mundo humano ¿De que plan me hablabas?

– No me escuchaste por estar leyendo

– No, no fue por eso, pero no importa ¿De que plan hablabas?

La pequeña Kuchiki sonrió, lo que le provoco un suspiro al líder del clan, algo que le decía que iba a ser una semana larga.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 **Segundo plan: Indiferencia

– Este el plan Nii-sama – saco más dibujos de Chappy – yo y Renji tenemos que estar juntos todo el día, pero yo no tengo que tomarlo en cuenta, así el se preocupara y hablara conmigo y me preguntara que me pasa, entonces tendremos un momento sumamente romántico y de sinceridad y podré declararme.

– Ya veo – tomo un poco de té, ya que estaban desayunando en la mansión - ¿Y como planeas hacerlo?

– Pues no puedo simplemente ignorarlo por que no se vería natural, así que pienso hablar con Inoue y con Ishida para que me ayuden – hizo una pausa – además de aclararle la situación a Inoue.

– Comprendo ¿Y requieres que vaya nuevamente al mundo humano contigo?

– ¡Por supuesto! Y que mandes a Renji para allá.

– Ya falte ayer pero haré lo que pueda.

– ¡Muchas gracias Nii-sama!

Realmente no sabía por que hacia eso si casi siempre acababa arrepintiéndose, pero había algo que lo convencía de hacerlo y era la sonrisa de Rukia cuando le daba las gracias. Algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que, si Hisana estuviera viva, les estaría sonriendo con amabilidad, enternecida con la situación.

– En ese caso nos vemos después Nii-sama.

– Rukia.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Pide el debido permiso e informa de tu ausencia debidamente, no vaya a ser como ayer.

– Si Nii-sama, con tu permiso – y salio del cuarto rumbo a su escuadrón.

Él en cambio se quedo unos minutos extras desayunando para tratar de mentalizarse para ese día, iba a ser otro día largo.

En cuanto llego el escuadrón mando a llamar al teniente, necesitaba hablar con él sobre su "misión" del día anterior.

– ¿Qué sucede Kuchiki-taicho?

– Estuve hablando con Rukia y me contó que fue contigo y Kurosaki a divertirse a uno de esos lugares del mundo humano que sirven para eso.

– Pues si ¿Por qué?

– ¿Y tú misión?

Un horrible escalofrió lo recorrió ¿Y ahora que hacia? ¿Qué le contaba?

– ¿Hiciste lo que te encargue?

– Por supuesto.

– ¿De verdad? Por que sabes que dar un falso informe va contra las reglas.

– Si, lo se Taicho.

– Respóndeme nuevamente ¿Completaste la misión?

–…

¿Qué hacia? ¿Qué hacia? ¿Qué demonios podía hacer para salir de esa situación?

– Comprendo… - coloco su mano sobre Senbonzakura – asumiré tu silencio como una negativa – y desenfundo su Zanpakuto lentamente.

– ¡Espere Kuchiki-taicho! ¡Yo le puedo explicar!

– Ahórrate las mentiras Abarai.

Era hombre muerto, estaba definitivamente muerto.

El sonido de la puerta los distrajo.

– Pase

– Kuchiki-sama – uno de los sirvientes de la mansión entro y se acerco al capitán – ya comenzaron la construcción del cajón, estará listo para mañana; y la piedra tallada probablemente esté lista esta noche.

– ¿No podrá ser antes?

– No, pero se hará lo que se pueda.

– Entiendo, puede marcharse.

– Si – se inclino en señal de respeto – con su permiso Kuchiki-sama – y salio del cuarto.

En tanto, el capitán del sexto escuadrón se quedo unos instantes pensativo, instantes que su teniente aprovecho para retroceder lentamente. Sin embargo se detuvo al ver como el pelinegro enfundaba nuevamente a Senbonzakura.

– Renji.

– ¿Si?

– Regresa al mundo humano y cumple tu misión como es debido

–… – ¿Le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad? ¿Tal vez tenía fiebre? ¿O deliraba? ¿O realmente no era él y era un impostor?

– Renji.

– ¡Voy! – y salio del cuarto tan rápido como pudo rumbo al Senkaimon, no vaya a ser que acabara arrepintiéndose.

El noble se quedo unos momentos mirando la puerta por la que había salido su teniente, para luego sentarse y terminar con aquel tedioso papeleo. Estuvo haciendo eso hasta que alguien toco su puerta, no necesitaba sentir el reiatsu para saber de quien se trataba.

– ¿Estas solo Nii-sama?

– Si, pasa.

La chica avanzo por la habitación y se sentó en la silla frente a él.

– ¿Renji está en el mundo humano?

– Así es.

– ¡Perfecto! Ahora solo tenemos que ir nosotros al mundo humano.

Aun no entendía que tenía que hacer él metido en todo eso, pero bueno, ya había aceptado.

– Rukia.

– ¿Qué sucede Nii-sama?

– Informaste debidamente tu ausencia.

– ¡Por supuesto Nii-sama! No debes preocuparte por eso.

– Comprendo, en ese caso apresurémonos.

– ¡Sí!

Y mientras ellos se dirigían al Senkaimon, un pelirrojo saltaba por los techos buscando aunque fuera una mínima irregularidad en la energía espiritual, algo que informarle a su capitán para salvarse de las garras de la muerte. Hasta que se volteo al sentir la presencia de alguien conocido, no se equivoco ya que a unos metros de distancia se encontraba el Quincy caminando junto a la pelirroja.

– ¡Ishida! ¡Inoue!

– ¿Abarai-kun?

Llego hasta ellos, alegrándose internamente de habérselos encontrado.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Abarai?

– Pues una misión o algo por el estilo, pero eso no importa – se coloco frente al chico de lentes, cruzando miradas – Ishida.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Has sentido por si acaso alguna variación en la energía espiritual?

– No.

– ¿Ninguna? – se acerco más, obligando al otro a retroceder ante la cercanía.

– Ninguna.

– Ya veo – bueno, si él no había sentido nada probablemente es que en verdad no pasara nada, de otra forma el Quincy habría sido el primero en sentirlo, al menos de los habitantes de Karakura.

– Si era todo lo que querías saber aléjate.

Se hizo hacia atrás, ya más relajado, solo tenia que decirle a su capitán que no había sentido absolutamente nada y listo, misión completada.

– ¿Entonces que misión tenías Abarai-kun?

– A mi parecer ninguna importante.

– Ya veo – el joven se ajusto los lentes – en resumen en estos momentos no estás haciendo nada.

– Supongo que tienes razón – los miro unos segundos - ¿Y ustedes que hacen?

– Íbamos a casa de Inoue-san.

– ¿A qué?

– A practicar costura – la pelinaranja sonrió mostrando el costurero que llevaba en la mano.

– ¿Y qué hacen aquí? Por que no los veo dirigiéndose hacia su destino.

– Esperamos a Kuchiki-san – se ajusto los lentes – pero lleva como media hora de retraso.

– ¿A Rukia? ¿Y desde cuando ella hace costura?

– Desde hace apenas unas semanas, lo que sucede es que Kuchiki-san dijo que quería coser para poder hacer muchos conejitos – respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

– ¿Conejos?

– Pues eso es lo que ella dijo, por que te sorprende tanto Abarai.

– No, por nada, es que no veo a Rukia en algo manual que requiera paciencia – y el solo se rió al imaginárselo.

El problema es que hay cerca Rukia lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Y ni hablar de la expresión de su muy querido hermano; con que burlándose de su pequeña hermana, eso no lo iba a perdonar, y que era eso de no completar la misión por si mismo y preguntarle a uno de los compañeros de Kurosaki, ahora si que se había metido en problemas. Sin embargo no podía negar que en toda esa conversación había algo que también le había sorprendido a él.

– ¿Desde cuándo te interesa la costura Rukia?

– Desde que entendí todo lo que podía hacer con ella – la chica se perdió en su mundo – tantos peluches de Chappy que podría hacer.

– Entiendo – bien, su hermana tenía una _pequeña_ obsesión pero no importaba.

– Será mejor que vaya con ellos.

– Entiendo, yo te mirare desde aquí.

– Si, gracias Nii-sama, te avisare de cualquier cosa que necesite – y de un salto llego donde los otros.

– Kuchiki-san, que alegría que finalmente llegaras.

– Si, lamento la tardanza Inoue, perdón a ti también Ishida.

– No te preocupes por ello – el chico sonrió mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

– ¿Y tú qué haces aquí Renji?

– Pues estaba de paso.

– Si no tienes nada que hacer por que no nos acompañas Abarai-kun.

– Claro – se moría de ganas por ver a Rukia cosiendo, simplemente no lograba imaginarlo.

No tardaron en llegar a la casa de la chica de grandes pechos, y en cuanto lo hicieron esta les pregunto si alguno deseaba algo de comer, pero todos muy amablemente negaron diciéndole que no se preocupara por eso, pero ya que ella si tenía hambre no tardo en llegar al cuarto con galletas junto a una extraña mezcla para untar de color morado que preferían no saber que era.

– ¿Seguro que ninguno tiene hambre?

– Claro, no te preocupes Inoue – la shinigami le sonrió amablemente.

– Ya veo, en ese caso deberíamos empezar a trabajar.

– ¡Por supuesto Inoue! ¡Dime que debo hacer!

– No quiero arruinarte el entusiasmo Kuchiki-san pero… - la chica miro al Quincy, esperando que continuara – es solo mi idea o no trajiste nada.

La teniente quedó en silencio, con todo eso del plan se le habían olvidado sus cosas de costura. Se sonrojo debido a la situación, y es que le daba vergüenza tener que pedirle sus materiales a los otros dos.

– Que torpe eres Rukia.

Pero la aludida no le contesto, ni siquiera lo miro, lo único que hizo fue fijar su vista en la pelinaranja con ojos suplicantes.

– No te preocupes Kuchiki-san, yo puedo prestarte mis cosas.

– Gracias Inoue.

– Y si tienes hambre siempre puedes comer una galleta.

– No es necesario Inoue, pero gracias de todas formas.

Comenzaron a coser, teniendo la shinigami cada tanto que pedirle ayuda a Orihime ya que ella era aun muy inexperta en el asunto, de vez en cuanto preguntándole a Ishida. Hasta que la ojiazul se levantó diciendo que iba al baño y le pidió a su buena amiga que la acompañara.

Una vez frente a la puerta la shinigami se volteó para enfrentar a la joven.

– Inoue.

– ¿Qué sucede Kuchiki-san?

– Necesito hablarte sobre lo ocurrido ayer Inoue.

– No es necesario, fui yo la que pensó cosas que no eran

– ¡No es por eso! – su amiga la miro confundida – ayer estaba tan amable con Ichigo porque trataba de sacarle celos a Renji.

– ¿A Abarai-kun?

– Así es.

– ¿Entonces es él quien te gusta?

Se sonrojo a más no poder –pues sí.

– ¿Y ayer tratabas de ponerlo celoso para…?

– Para que se fijara en mí, incluso Nii-sama está ayudándome.

– ¿Tu hermano?

– Así es – voltearon hacia el propietario de aquella voz.

– ¡Nii-sama! ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Nada en particular, pero la pregunta adecuada es que hace Kurosaki aquí.

– ¿Ichigo?

– Ho-hola – la pelinaranja saludo tímidamente con la mano. Y Byakuya, como buen noble que era, no podía dejar pasar el saludo.

– Hola, mucho gusto.

– ¡Ese idiota! Acaso piensa arruinar mi plan de nuevo.

– ¿Eh? ¿De qué plan hablas Kuchiki-san?

– Pues estoy tratando de serle indiferente a Renji para que el se fije en mi, y es por eso que quería hablar contigo Inoue, para pedirte ayuda, y a Ishida también – cogió las manos de la chica - ¿Me ayudaras?

– Por supuesto Kuchiki-san.

– ¡Muchas gracias Inoue!

– Si quieres yo hablo con Ishida-kun.

– ¡En verdad gracias Inoue! – se arrojó a abrazarla – eres una gran amiga.

– No quiero interrumpir pero que hay sobre Kurosaki

– ¿Puedes encargarte tú de él Nii-sama?

– No tengo problema.

– Evitando matarlo.

Lo medito unos instantes – Haré lo que pueda – y se fue usando Shunpo.

Las chicas volvieron muy tranquilamente a la habitación, se sentaron y continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo; siendo interrogadas por los chicos sobre el por que habían tardado tanto. La dueña de la casa respondió amablemente a todas las preguntas, en cambio la shinigami solo le respondió al chico de lentes, e ignoro olímpicamente a su compañero pelirrojo, dándole cada tanto solo unas pocas respuestas con monosílabos; preocupando al otro por su comportamiento, ya que parecía más preocupada de la costura que de él.

Aprovechando el momento su muy buena amiga se acerco al Quincy para aclararle la situación, fingiendo que era para pedirle hilo rojo.

– ¿Entonces a Kuchiki-san le gusta Abarai?

– Así es, no te parece romántico.

– Supongo – se ajusto los lentes - ¿Y trata de serle indiferente para llamar su atención?

– Si, por que te sorprendes tanto Ishida-kun.

– Por nada, solo me asombra lo buena actora que es Kuchiki-san.

– Yo pienso igual, si hasta le sale natural.

Volvieron la vista hacia los otros dos, sonriendo al ver la clara molestia del pelirrojo debido a la poca atención que le estaba prestando la shinigami. Tosió, buscando llamar su atención, la teniente solo levanto la mirada unos momentos para después volver a la costura.

– ¿Y desde cuando te gusta coser?

– Desde un tiempo.

– ¿Y le pediste a Inoue e Ishida que te enseñaran?

– Sí.

– ¿Y qué haces?

– Un conejo

– Entiendo, ¿Y solo vas a hacer conejos?

– Si ¿Por?

– No, por nada.

La situación lo tenía incomodo, porque rayos Rukia no lo tomaba en cuenta, además el día anterior había estado más pendiente de Ichigo que de él. ¿Y si le gustada el pelinaranja? Lo dudaba pero… toda esa situación le molestaba ¿Habría hecho algo que hizo enfadar a su amiga? La idea de que estuviera molesta con él lo atormentaba. Trato de aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara para poder conversar con ella pero no le resulto muy bien, ya que apenas recibía respuestas a sus preguntas. Y los otros dos no lo ayudaban mucho ya que la acaparaban con eso de la estupida costura ¡¿Para que carajos quería hacerse un conejo si el perfectamente le podía regalar miles?! ¡Todos los que ella quisiera! No veía por que tenía que estar tan pendiente de lo que le decían los otros dos, ni que fuera buena en la costura. Al final se canso de todo eso, mejor volvía a la Soul Society y dejaba de pensar en esas estupideces.

Se levanto dispuesto a irse, llamando la atención del resto.

– ¿A dónde vas Abarai?

– Pues de vuelta, no quiero que Kuchiki-taicho se moleste por que tardo mucho en llegar – camino hasta la puerta – de todas maneras gracias por invitarme.

– No quieres llevarte algo para comer en el camino.

– Créeme que no es necesario Inoue.

– Entiendo – miro a su amiga, que seguía pendiente de lo que cosía – Kuchiki-san

– ¿Qué sucede Inoue?

– Yo estoy ocupada aquí, podrías acompañar a Abarai-kun a la puerta.

– Por supuesto Inoue.

Los tenientes se miraron, antes de partir juntos hacia la entrada de la casa. Una vez ahí la shinigami se despidió fríamente, iba a irse pero una mano cogiendo la suya la detuvo, y de paso le provoco un sonrojo.

– Oye Rukia.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– ¿Hice algo malo?

No se esperaba esa pregunta, por lo que volteo a verlo, con una clara expresión de confusión en su rostro.

– Es que – trato de responder a la pregunta implícita de su compañera – no se, hoy estabas algo distante, y ayer ni parecía que te dieras cuenta que yo estaba ahí; cuando estábamos en los videojuegos, solo estabas pendiente de Ichigo y pensé en dos posibilidades para que andes tan fría conmigo.

– ¿Cuáles?

– O te gusta Ichigo o estas enojada conmigo.

– ¡¿Ah?!

– Y pues la primera ayer tu misma lo negaste frente a Inoue, entonces debo asumir que es la segunda, y por eso te preguntaba, que hice para que te enojaras conmigo.

– Te equivocas Renji, yo no estoy enojada contigo.

– Entonces por qué actúas como si lo estuvieras, me duele que seas tan fría conmigo.

Finalmente, su plan estaba funcionando, ahora solo tenían que tener el romántico momento de sinceridad y podría confesarse, era todo tan perfecto.

– Lo que pasa Renji es que yo… - estaba roja a más no poder, pero era su oportunidad, no podía echarse para atrás en un momento como ese – yo…

- ¡Rukia! ¡Renji!

Sintió un tic en el ojo, esa voz…

– ¿Ichigo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Eso debería preguntarlo yo Renji ¿Qué haces en la casa de Inoue? ¿Y por que tú y Rukia están tomados de la mano?

– ¡Eh! – Tomo conciencia del hecho y soltó rápidamente a la chica – por nada, solo hablábamos – aunque dijera estaba más rojo que un tomate – por cierto Ichigo.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿Qué rayos te paso? – y es que el shinigami sustituto estaba tan herido que daba la impresión de haber tenido un combate a muerte o algo por el estilo.

– ¡Y yo que sé! ¡Yo caminaba tranquilamente y Byakuya empezó a atacarme de la nada y sin razón aparente! – explico exasperado, y es que eso de que un capitán del Gotei 13 te ataque de la nada alteraba los nervios de cualquiera.

– ¿Kuchiki-taicho? ¿Qué haría él en el mundo humano?

– Es una larga historia.

Al teniente casi le da un infarto al voltear y encontrase con su capitán tras él.

– ¡Kuchiki-taicho!

– Regresa a la Soul Society, hablaremos allá.

– Si Taicho – abrió el Senkaimon y se fue, no le apetecía preguntar que carajos estaba pasando por que algo le decía que si lo hacia su vida correría peligro.

– ¡Se podría saber por que me atacaste de la nada Byakuya! ¡Eso no es muy amable de tú parte!

Pero el noble lo ignoro, estaba más pendiente de su pequeña hermana – Lo lamento Rukia, pero como me dijiste que no podía matarlo tuve problemas para mantenerlo a raya, Kurosaki se escabulle igual que una rata.

– ¡Y a que venia el insulto!

– Controla tu tono Kurosaki

– ¿Por qué Ichigo?

Ambos se quedaron callados al oír la voz de la chica.

– ¿Por que qué?

Esta solo alzo la vista con los ojos aguados - ¡Mi plan finalmente estaba resultando! ¡Por que tenias que llegar a estropearlo! – sentía unos deseos de llorar, se había esforzado toda la tarde para eso.

– No creo que sea para que te pongas así Rukia.

– Bankai – cada célula de su cuerpo tembló de terror, rogó a los cielos que solo hubiera sido su imaginación – Shire Senbonzakura Kageyoshi – lamentablemente era real por que al voltear vio claramente el Bankai del capitán del sexto escuadrón.

– Esto… - se preparo para correr, pero fue inútil.

– Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi – no tardo en verse rodeado de cientos de espadas.

– No estarás exagerando Byakuya, no creo que sea necesario ocupar trescientas espadas.

– Tienes razón – se sorprendió ante esas palabras, aunque la sorpresa le duro poco dando paso al terror – basta una espada – tenía que ser una broma – Shuhei Hakuteiken.

– Ayúdame Rukia

La chica lo miro sombriamente, aun con los ojos llorosos – Por mi te mueres.

– ¡Estas exagerando!

– Lamentaras el haberla hecho sufrir – sentencio el pelinegro con seriedad.

– No puedo lamentarlo vivo.

– No, lo lamentaras una vez hayas muerto.

Solo se le ocurrió decir una cosa dada la situación – Mierda.

Llego extremadamente deprimida a la mansión de la familia Kuchiki, con su hermano siguiéndola, se le notaba extremadamente serio. Al final no habían conseguido nada, salvo que Ichigo casi muriera si no fuera por que estaban afuera de la casa de Inoue y esta lo curo, el único que parecía feliz era Ishida que hasta le había tomado una foto al mutilado cuerpo del sustituto, según él para la posteridad.

Se sentó en una de las terrazas de la mansión, mientras miraba los cerezos en flor.

– ¿Todo bien Rukia?

– Si, no te preocupes Nii-sama, mañana será otro día, lo intentare de nuevo, no me daré por vencida – y su rostro cambio a uno de absoluta determinación.

– Entiendo, pero se podría saber de donde sacaste esta otra idea tan rara.

– No es rara, esta casi funciona, y la saque de un manga Yaoi que me presto Tatsuki.

– ¿Y eso? – algo le decía que sería como el otro, o al menos parecido.

– De aquí – y le mostró el pequeño libro.

El noble lo ojeo (leyó) mientras su hermana maquinaba otro raro plan para conquistar al pelirrojo.

– ¿Qué te parece Nii-sama?

– Tiene algo más de clase que el anterior, pero la idea me parece mucho menos agradable, además que un chico de tan poca edad se enamore de un hombre tan maduro y tengan una relación estable me parece algo ridículo, sumándole el hecho de que no lo toman en cuenta y decide ignorar a su compañero para que le preste atención, de pasada que el chico ya es bastante idiota y lo es aun más al hacer esa idiotez, no entiendo como te dejaste guiar por esto.

Sintió ganas de preguntarle nuevamente si se había leído el manga completo, o si por lo menos la había escuchado, pero prefirió no darle importancia y repetirle el plan, quizás esta vez si lo lograba y conseguía que el pelirrojo le correspondiera.

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 **Tercer plan: Provocación

– Este es mi nuevo plan Nii-sama – la chica saco sus típicos dibujos de Chappy – pasare todo el día con Renji, y durante ese día actuare provocativamente, así el quedara embobado por mi y será imposible que no lo conquiste, entonces tendremos nuestro momento romántico y yo podré declararme.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con "provocarlo"?

– Pues llamar su atención.

– ¿Y de qué forma?

– Pues sorprendiéndolo, impresionándolo, y ocupando un escote más pronunciado.

– Tengo un inconveniente con eso.

– Rangiku-san me ayudara con todo eso, y para asegurarme que no tuvieras problemas hice el plan en la Soul Society, así que no tendremos que ir al mundo humano y no tendrás que dar explicaciones.

– Agradezco tu preocupación Rukia, ahora sobre lo del escote…

– ¡No tienes que agradecer Nii-sama! Después de todo lo que has hecho por mi es mínimo que piense en ti – le sonrió con ternura – nos vemos a la tarde, que tenga un muy buen día Nii-sama – y partió hacia su escuadrón con una sonrisa en el rostro, dejando a su hermano con la palabra en la boca.

El pelinegro suspiro al ver a su hermana marcharse, luego hablaría con ella, ahora lo importante era ponerse al día con su escuadrón y hacer los debidos informes correspondientes de sus dos visitas al mundo humano, y de las de su teniente.

Coincidentemente en el minuto que pensó eso el pelirrojo entro dándole los buenos días. Se sentó en la silla frente a él y reviso el arduo papeleo.

– Renji.

– ¿Qué sucede Kuchiki-taicho?

– ¿Qué tal tu misión?

– Pues, no encontré nada extraño en la energía espiritual.

– ¿Revisaste adecuadamente?

– Por supuesto.

– Eso espero – si no fuera por que no tenia deseos de pelear, le habría seguido preguntando, pero en esos momentos deseaba algo de tranquilidad.

Realizaron el tedioso trabajo del escuadrón, hasta que finalmente llego la tarde y con ello el fin de la tranquilidad del capitán del sexto escuadrón.

Se despidió de su teniente, salió del escuadrón y camino tranquilamente hasta la mansión Kuchiki, al llegar no tardo en encontrarse con su pequeña hermanita que lo esperaba impaciente para poder llevar a cabo su brillante plan.

– ¡Nii-sama! Te estaba esperando, hay que apresurarnos.

– ¿Y a qué se debe tanta prisa?

– Debo juntarme con Rangiku-san para lo del plan antes de que se haga más tarde.

– ¿Y quieres que vaya contigo?

– ¡Por supuesto Nii-sama! Estamos juntos en esto.

– Claro ¿Y dónde se supone que vamos?

– Al Décimo escuadrón, me están esperando así que apresurémonos Nii-sama

– Como desees.

Caminaron por el Seireitei hasta llegar a los cuarteles del Décimo escuadrón, donde la teniente de grandes pechos salio a recibirlos acompañada por el quinto puesto del Décimo primer escuadrón.

– ¡Rangiku-san! – Fijo su vista en su acompañante – y…

– Sobre Yumichika, yo lo invite

– ¿Por qué?

– Pues para que nos ayude, para que más – mentira, estaba bebiendo en el bar de siempre y le contó la situación a los demás; digamos Hisagi, Kira, Ikkaku y Yumichika, y este último no pudo aguantar los deseos de ver eso con sus propios ojos. Y es que no todos los días Kuchiki Byakuya ayudaba a su hermana para que consiguiera conquistar a su teniente, definitivamente era algo que no pasaba ni en los más alocados sueños, pero ya que estaba pasando, para que perdérselo.

Entraron en el escuadrón y caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al despacho del capitán

– ¡Aquí estamos!

El capitán del escuadrón, que se encontraba haciendo unos importantes informes que su teniente tendría que estar haciendo, sintió una vena palpitando en su frente al escucharla.

– Matsumoto.

– Hola Taicho, venimos a ocupar el cuarto, no puede hacer lo que esta haciendo en otro lado.

Una vena, unas veinte venas palpitando en su frente, y su paciencia en cero.

– ¡Matsumoto! ¡Se supone que deberías estar trabajando! ¡No haciendo lo que sea que estés haciendo!

– Estoy ayudando a Rukia.

– ¡En lo que sea que estés ayudando a Kuchiki no me interesa! ¡Ponte a trabajar!

– Pero Taicho, ahora estoy ocupada, tal vez después.

– Después – estaba al límite, en cualquier minuto sacaba el bankai y la ponía a trabajar, hasta que reparo en quienes estaban ahí; ¿Qué carajos hacia Kuchiki en su escuadrón? – Matsumoto…

– Si es sobre Rukia ya te dije que estaba ayudándola, Yumichika me esta ayudando a mi y Kuchiki-taicho esta ayudando a Rukia con lo que sea que necesitemos.

– ¿Y en que están ayudando a Kuchiki?

– Pues la ayudamos para que conquiste a Renji.

– ¡¿Ah?!

– Aunque claro, usted todavía es un niño capitán así que no debe entender de esas cosas.

– ¡No soy un niño! ¡Y me da igual para que la ayuden! ¡Lárguense ahora mismo!

– Pero Taicho…

La chica Kuchiki se acerco decidida hasta el capitán.

– Por favor Hitsugaya-taicho

– ¡No!

Las dos chicas suspiraron, al menos lo habían intentado, hasta que la ojiazul sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro.

– ¿Nii-sama?

– Deja que yo intervenga por ti Rukia.

– Entiendo, muchas gracias Nii-sama.

Y el capitán del Décimo escuadrón tenía una expresión de "no me lo creo" plantada en el rostro, que alguien le dijera por que Kuchiki ayudaba a Kuchiki para que conquistara a Abarai, eso era impensable, una idea descabellada que no se podía encontrar ni en las peores y más lunáticas fantasías de un demente ebrio y fumando marihuana viendo una película de la psicología de los más grandes dementes de la historia. Ni Aizen o Ichimaru con sus maniáticas mentes pensarían algo así, ningún Espada, ningún Hollow, Quincy, humano, Shinigami, nadie en su sano juicio imaginaria algo así. Tan metido estaba en eso que ni escuchaba lo que le había dicho el capitán frente a él, solo atino a asentir con las cabeza y volver a su escritorio; necesitaba despejar su mente.

Por su parte el pelinegro solo sonrió satisfecho y volvió con su hermanita que lo miraba con admiración.

– ¡Eres sorprendente Nii-sama!

– No fue nada.

En tanto los otros dos aguantaban la risa, quien en la Soul Society hubiera imaginado que algo así podría pasar, era tan sorprendente que Hisagi ya estaba trabajando en un nuevo artículo para la revista de noticias del Seireitei relacionado con eso.

– Sí, muchas gracias Kuchiki-taicho – la shinigami de enormes pechos apenas y podía aguantar la risa – ahora hay que ponerte linda Rukia.

– Sí.

Matsumoto y Yumichika se miraron y sonrieron, iba a ser más que divertido.

– ¡Muy bien! Primero a maquillarte.

– ¡¿Maquillaje?! – y es que ella no se maquillaba muy seguido, la idea la incómodo.

– Por supuesto, pásame ese estuche que esta allá Yumichika.

– ¿Allá donde?

– ¡Allá! Busca.

– Rangiku-san ¿Realmente es necesario el maquillaje?

– No te preocupes, será poco, apenas un poco de sombra.

– Ya veo, en ese caso supongo que no importa.

El Quinto puesto se acerco con un estuche en la mano.

– Gracias Yumichika – la teniente del Décimo escuadrón saco un lápiz labial y lo acerco al rostro de la chica frente a ella, asustándola.

– ¡Espera Rangiku-san! ¡Dijiste que sería poco maquillaje!

– Y lo es, solo es un poco de lápiz labial, además es un color tenue.

– Rangiku-san, no me parece que ese rojo sea un color tenue.

– Qué dices Yumichika, pero si es tenue, yo he ocupado colores más chillones.

– No quiero imaginar que sería más chillón que eso – el chico narcisista le quito el estuche de las manos – mejor lo hago yo y así queda tenue.

– ¿Y desde cuando tú sabes maquillar?

– ¿Y por qué no sabría?

– Pues porque eres hombre.

– Eso no es motivo, yo se maquillar y lo hago perfectamente.

– Pues si sabes maquillar o eres rarito o eres del otro bando, y dado que eres tan pegado a Ikkaku

– Prefiero que me dejes como rarito por favor, y no insinúes cosas raras.

– Era solo un comentario, no era para que te enojaras.

El shinigami ladeo la cabeza agitando su cabello así como en los comerciales de productos para el cabello, para luego ignorar el comentario de la mujer y ponerse a revisar el estuche. Tras intrusear unos minutos saco un lápiz labial de un rojo leve y oscuro y lo acerco a los labios de la ojiazul, que estaba quieta debido a los nervios.

– Pero ese rojo apenas y si se nota.

– Por eso se dice que es tenue.

La chica de enorme pechonalidad bufo molesta.

– Has lo que quieras, pero cuando acabes de maquillarla yo me hago cargo de la ropa

– Como quieras – luego del lápiz labial, le coloco algo de base y una leve sombra en los ojos, con un poco de rubor – lista, ya ves que eso si es tenue.

– Te creo, apenas y se nota.

– Claro que se nota, la diferencia es clara.

– No estoy de acuerdo.

– Matsumoto, guarda silencio que estoy trabajando.

– Si, en unos minutos Taicho – la chica camino hasta uno de los estantes y cogió un espejo – preguntémosle a Rukia a ver que le parece y problema resuelto.

– Estoy de acuerdo.

La Kuchiki por su parte solo pudo tragar ¿Y si no había quedado bien? ¿Y si era muy notorio? ¿Y si…?

Todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron al tener el espejo frente a su rostro, se veía bien, el maquilare resaltaba perfectamente sus facciones pero no era exageradamente llamativo.

– ¿Y bien?

– Eso Rukia, dinos que tal – la shinigami aparto finalmente el espejo, a espera de una respuesta.

– Pues… - se sonrojo levemente – me gusta.

– ¡Punto a mi favor!

– Vale, por esta vez te daré la razón, no esta tan mal – la chica sonrió alegremente - ¡Ahora a arreglar la ropa! – se acerco a la joven con una expresión en el rostro que no daba confianza.

– ¡Rangiku-san!

– Quédate quieta Rukia

Y pasada la terrible experiencia que probablemente la teniente del Décimo tercer escuadrón nunca olvidaría, estuvo lista y arreglada.

– Bien, ahora vamos al bar que los demás nos deben estar esperando

– ¡Pero Rangiku-san! – no podía ir a un bar así como así, y menos con Nii-sama viéndola.

– ¿Qué sucede Rukia? No tienes que preocuparte, te ves estupenda – en su rostro asomo una sonrisa picara – de seguro que a Renji le encantas.

– ¡Rangiku-san! – Exclamo roja hasta las orejas - ¡No digas esas cosas!

– Además nada malo puede pasarte, después de todo tu hermano estará ahí para cuidarte ¿No es cierto Yumichika?

– Por supuesto, Kuchiki-taicho estará ahí para cuidarte.

– ¿Eh? – no estarían insinuando que su puro y admirable hermano la acompañara a un lugar como ese

– Naturalmente, no permitiré que Rukia vaya a un bar sin protección.

- ¿Eh? – y su queridísimo hermano no estaría insinuando que la acompañaría a un lugar como ese.

– Ya que no hay ningún problema, vamonos entonces.

– ¡Alto ahí Matsumoto!

– ¿Qué sucede Taicho?

– ¡Tienes mucho trabajo por hacer! ¡No puedes irte a beber como si nada!

– Lo haré cuando vuelva, no se preocupe tanto Taicho.

Sintió un tic en el ojo, y este aumento al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. En cuanto volviera le daría su merecido, en esos momentos tenía mucho trabajo como para andar persiguiendo a su teniente por todo el Seireitei.

Llegaron al bar y buscaron a los demás con la mirada, encontrándolos en una de las mesas del fondo. Se acercaron a ellos, quedando varios asombrados por lo arreglada que iba Rukia, entre ellos Renji, y bromeando bastante al respecto. En contraste, Byakuya se quedo a una distancia prudente, obviamente no iba a entrar y presentarse así de la nada, además ni loco entraba a un local como ese, por lo que prefirió estar alejado pero solo lo suficiente para que no se percataran de su presencia y así poder cuidar de su hermana adecuadamente.

– Que bien te ves Rukia.

– Gracias Renji – rogó por que el maquillaje ocultara su sonrojo ante el cumplido.

Yumichika y Matsumoto solo rieron levemente. Finalmente estaba funcionando, el pelirrojo no le quitaba los ojos de encima, parecía realmente embobado, apenas y si escuchaba lo que los demás le decían. Pero había ciertas conversaciones que si escuchaba, como los comentarios sobre lo molestos que podían llegar a ser los capitanes, y la que más alegaba era la teniente del Décimo escuadrón, como si trabajara mucho.

– ¿Tú que crees Renji?

– ¿De qué? – tan embobado estaba mirando a su amiga que ni supo quien le hizo la pregunta.

– Pues sobre lo que dice Rangiku, que los capitanes son unos amargados.

– Pues amargados me parece excesivo, aunque no niego que Kuchiki-taicho a veces es tremendamente molesto, hace cada petición rara.

La carcajada que soltaron la pechugona y el narcisista los dejo a todos callados, y esos de que se reían tanto. Simple, Kuchiki Byakuya estaba a solo unos metros escuchando la conversación, e imaginarse su rostro al oír eso fue demasiado para ambos.

Y a unos pocos metros estaba el pelinegro con un tic en el ojo y un aura asesina, si no fuera porque estaba ayudando a Rukia ya hubiera entrado en el lugar diciendo Bankai.

La conversación siguió tranquilamente con un Renji más distraído de lo normal, que no dejaba de lanzarle miraditas a su amiga de la infancia, pero sin decirle nada trascendental o hacer algún acercamiento, por lo que cierto par que ya se había aburrido de la situación decidió acelerar las cosas.

– ¡Rukiaaa!, ¡Renjiii! ¿Por que no fan a busscarrrr ofa botella de sssaaake? Esssta cha ssse acafo – dijo señalando la botella medio llena.

– Yo veo que aun le queda mucho Rangiku-san.

La tetona cogió la botella y se tomo todo el contenido al seco, en unos pocos segundos.

– Mennchira, cha no cheda nnnnaddcha

– Entiendo – los dos se miraron y miraron a su amiga claramente ebria.

– ¡Fachan! ¡fachan a fuschar ocha fochella!

– Ya vamos Rangiku-san – el pelirrojo se levanto y le tendió la mano a la chica – vamos Rukia.

– Sí.

Se levantaron y se dirigieron a la barra, para pedir otra botella, otras varias por que eran muchos y viendo como bebía Rangiku era mejor llevar muchas.

Un silencio incomodo se formo entre ellos mientras esperaban al cantinero.

– ¿Y qué tal va todo con Nii-sama?

– ¿Por qué preguntas?

– Parecía molesto contigo.

– No, ya se le paso, lo que pasa es que Kuchiki-taicho es como una mujer.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Cada tanto tiene sus días femeninos y se pone molesto.

La chica por poco y le da un paro, no quería imaginar que expresión tendría su hermano tras escuchar eso.

Lo mataba, en cuanto todo eso terminara iba a despedazar a ese cretino que era su teniente.

No pudo evitar reírse ante la expresión de su compañera, la que lo callo con un golpe.

– ¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?!

– ¡Como osas hablar así de Nii-sama!

– Porque tú no lo tienes como capitán – otro golpe.

– De que hablas, Nii-sama es una persona extremadamente dulce, solidaria, noble, carismática, justa, responsable, de buena voluntad con los demás, amable…

– Entendí, no te preocupes.

Vaya altar le tenía a su hermano.

– Así que no vuelvas a hablar mal de Nii-sama.

– Si, ya entendí.

– ¡Aquí tienen! – aceptaron las botellas que les tendía el cantinero y se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a irse.

– Rukia.

– ¿Qué quieres Renji?

– ¿Para quién te arreglaste tanto?

– No sé de qué me hablas – avanzo a paso rápido, totalmente sonrojada y nerviosa.

– ¡Oye! ¡Espérame!

Volvieron con el grupo, para encontrarse con la tetona roncando sobre la mesa.

– Veo que Rangiku-san no aguanto más.

– Así es – Hisagi se quedo estático mirándola unos segundos, antes de formular la pregunta - ¿Quién la lleva a su escuadrón?

Silencio, todos se miraron mutuamente, y es que nadie quería ser el que tuviera que darle la cara a Hitsugaya-taicho.

– Piedra, papel o tijeras – propuso el pelirrojo.

– Hecho.

Rukia se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano, a veces la idiotez de ese montón de idiotas sobrepasa los límites de la idiotez.

– Que te vaya bien Kira.

El rubio maldijo su suerte, por que siempre le acababa tocando a él llevar a Rangiku-san a su escuadrón.

– Bien, nos acabamos estas botellas y volvemos, que ya es algo tarde.

Todos miraron al teniente del Sexto escuadrón, dándole la razón silenciosamente. Una vez hubieron acabado de beber se despidieron y cada quien se fue por un camino distinto, salvo por el pelirrojo que insistió en acompañar a la pequeña shinigami hasta la mansión Kuchiki. Ya que a pesar de haber llegado con Yumichika y Matsumoto ninguno de los dos se dio el trabajo de acompañarla, aunque de Matsumoto eso era comprensible.

Caminaron en silencio durante un buen rato, algo incómodos por la presencia del otro, siendo vigilados en la lejanía por el líder de la familia Kuchiki.

– Entonces – dudo unos segundos antes de continuar – para que te arreglaste tanto Rukia.

– Para nada en especial, no puedo simplemente salir arreglada.

– Es que no es muy normal en ti, no eres femenina ni te gustan esas cosas – golpe – ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

– ¡Yo puedo ser muy femenina si quiero!

– ¿Y por qué no lo eres?

– Porque no se me da la gana.

– Claro.

– Si quisiera ser femenina ya lo seria, eso no te incumbe, además estoy bien como estoy.

– Yo nunca dije lo contrario.

Se quedó en silencio, la mirada fija en el piso – ¿Qué…? – pero no tuvo el valor para terminar la pregunta.

– ¿Qué que?

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

– Pues nada especial, me gustas como eres así que tampoco es como si te estuviera insinuando que cambiaras.

– Ya veo – se sonrojo al máximo.

– ¿Pasa algo?

– No, nada.

Siguió mirando el piso mientras caminaba, notando la mirada del otro fija sobre ella.

– ¿Qué tanto me miras?

– ¿Estas bien?

– Por supuesto ¿Por qué preguntas?

– Pues como estas agachada pensé que te habías mareado o algo y me preocupe.

– No es nada.

– ¿Segura?

– Por supuesto.

Finalmente llegaron a la mansión Kuchiki, ambos se detuvieron, quedando sumergidos en un silencio incomodo al no saber que decir.

– Entonces, te veo mañana.

– Claro.

– Bien.

– Gracias por acompañarme

– No fue nada, no iba a dejar que te fueras sola.

– Bueno… entonces adiós.

– Nos vemos Rukia.

– Si – agito la mano en señal de despedida, con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara – ten cuidado en el camino.

– Por supuesto, adiós.

Vio al chico alejarse y se sintió como una tonta, no tardo en sentir la presencia de su hermano a sus espaldas.

– No quiero presionarte, pero esa era una oportunidad perfecta para declararte.

– Lo se Nii-sama, soy una tonta.

– Bueno, siempre puedo matar a Abarai y problema resuelto.

– Sigues con esa idea Nii-sama.

– Por supuesto, no veo el problema, ya esta lista la tumba así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

– ¡Le hiciste una tumba a Renji!

– Solo me preparo para lo inevitable.

– Por favor Nii-sama, me prometiste que no lo matarías.

– Eso es incorrecto, yo solo dije que te ayudaría sin matar a nadie.

La joven suspiro, estaba cansada y nada de eso había servido para nada, y lo peor de todo es que se le habían acabado las ideas.

– Ya no sé qué hacer Nii-sama, no tengo más planes para conquistar a Renji.

– Todo estaría solucionado si hubieras aprovechado la oportunidad, o si me dejaras matarlo.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer Nii-sama?

– ¿No tienes más historias raras de donde sacar ideas raras?

– No, esta última la saque de un manga Yuri que me presto Chizuru, era mi última opción.

– ¿Un qué?

La chica saco un pequeño librito y se lo mostró – Esto, me lo presto una amiga, realmente pensé que esta idea si podía funcionar.

El pelinegro ojeo (leyó) el pequeño libro.

– Ya no sé qué hacer ¿Qué me dices tú Nii-sama?

– Que esta cosa es la con menos clase de todas las que me has mostrado, empezando por lo vulgar que es la chica menor al vestirse de aquella manera solo para llamar la atención de su maestra, que de paso es una amargada; y si contamos las escenas increíblemente vulgares del final, donde se muestra todo sin ningún tipo de recato, realmente es una historia despreciable, no quiero saber de donde sacaste esto pero tienes estrictamente prohibido volver a aceptar cosas así.

– Pero Nii-sama.

– Pero nada, lo tienes prohibido, ahora mismo me encargare de deshacerme de esta cosa.

– No es mío Nii-sama, lo tengo que devolver.

– Ni creas que te lo entregare de nuevo, estaban mejor incluso los otros dos que esto.

– Entiendo Nii-sama, no volveré a leer cosas con escenas explicitas de…

– No lo digas, pero me alegra ver que te ha quedado claro.

– Por supuesto Nii-sama, nunca volveré a leer Yaoi hard, ni Yuri con ese tipo de escenas, y no volveré a leer Hentai, desde ahora solo leeré Yuri y Yaoi que sean para menores de dieciocho y Shoujo.

– No entendí mucho de lo que dijiste, pero mientras no leas más cosas así está bien.

– Si Nii-sama ¿Ahora si me podrías ayudar con lo de Renji?

Se la quedo mirando un largo rato, meditando bien lo que podría decirle.

– Entremos primero, aquí afuera nos estamos helando.

– Sí.

Entraron en la casa, la chica siguiendo a su hermano hasta que llegaron al cuarto donde se encontraba el retrato de Hisana.

– ¿Por qué hemos venido aquí Nii-sama?

– Porque…

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 **Confesión

– ¿Por qué hemos venido aquí Nii-sama?

– Porque quiero contarte algo.

– ¿De qué se trata?

El noble miro el retrato fijamente durante unos momentos, los cuales se le hicieron eternos a la chica.

– Hisana era del Rukongai; no era alguien de renombre, mientras yo era miembro del clan Kuchiki; y no un miembro cualquiera.

– ¿Qué quieres decir Nii-sama?

– Para muchos miembros del clan, ella no era más que una caza fortunas que quería adueñarse de simples bienes materiales, es de entenderse que no fuera muy aceptada y mucho menos querida. Pero yo sabía que eso no era así, si algo destaco de ella es que era alguien humilde, jamás se hubiera casado solo por dinero. Por eso no tuve miedo al romper todas las reglas que rompí con tal de poder estar a su lado, después de todo la amaba desde el fondo del corazón, aun lamento haberla perdido.

– Nii-sama…

– Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice por ella, estoy satisfecho con el hecho de haber dicho lo que tenía que decir en su momento y haber sentido lo que sentí. Por eso Rukia, si en verdad amas a Abarai, ve y dile lo que sientes, no debes detenerte a ti misma solo por miedo, ni creer imposible el poder estar junto la persona que amas, yo fui capaz de hacerlo, estoy seguro de que tú también puedes hacerlo. Ten más fe en ti misma.

– Nii-sama – sus ojos se pusieron llorosos a la vez que brillaban de admiración hacia su hermano – gracias Nii-sama, seré tan valiente como tú y tendré el valor de decirle a Renji lo que siento.

– Pero hazlo mañana porque es tarde y no me parece apropiado que salgas a buscarlo.

– Si Nii-sama, mañana mismo me declaro.

– Y si te llegase a rechazar, solo debes mantener el orgullo en alto y no derramar una sola lágrima.

– Si Nii-sama.

– Y por supuesto, si llega a rechazarte me asegurare de despedazarlo hasta que sea totalmente irreconocible y que incluso su cabello se confunda con su sangre.

– Si Nii-sama.

– Sera mejor que vaya a acostarme, tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

– Si Nii-sama.

Y salió por la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro, dejando al pelinegro solo en el cuarto contemplando largamente el retrato frente a él. Suspiro, sintiéndose terriblemente cansado, algo le decía que Hisana hubiera sabido resolver ese problema mucho antes que él, pero al menos lo había conseguido, ahora solo le restaba arreglar cuentas con el teniente.

Los tenues rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana, dándole de lleno en la cara y despertándolo levemente; no quería levantarse, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo e ir a su escuadrón rápidamente o tendría problemas con su capitán. Se quedó meditándolo unos segundos hasta que unos golpes en su puerta terminaron de despertarlo, ahora tenía otro problema ¿Ir a abrir o no? No tenía idea de quien podría ser a esa hora pero no le interesaba mucho, era una falta de respeto que fueran tan temprano a molestarlo, y es que de seguro era alguien del escuadrón.

– Shire Senbonzakura.

O su capitán, y el ruido que hizo la puerta al destrozarse termino realmente de despertarlo y de aterrarlo ¡¿Qué carajos hacia Kuchiki-taicho ahí?!

– ¡Renji! ¡¿Acaso no oíste la puerta que no abriste?!

La voz de su amiga de la infancia lo tranquilizo, o más bien lo confundió aún más.

– ¿Rukia?

– Obviamente – se quedó detenida mirándolo – ¿Aún no te vistes?

– ¡Obviamente! ¡Me despertaron!

– Acaso planeabas llegar tarde al escuadrón que aún no te habías levantado.

– Bueno Kuchiki-taicho, aún es temprano y no cree que antes de criticarme podrían decirme que hacen aquí y por qué destrozaron mi puerta.

– La puerta la destrozamos para poder entrar ya que no abrías.

– No creo haber tardado tanto Rukia – el ambiente quedo en silencio unos minutos - ¿Y qué hacen aquí?

- Rukia.

– Si Nii-sama – la chica bajo la vista al piso, sintiéndose avergonzada por la situación, realmente no se sentía capaz, pero tenía que hacerlo, le había dicho a Nii-sama que lo haría, no podía echarse atrás en un momento así – lo que pasa Renji es que yo…

– ¿Tú qué?

– Yo quería decirte que… - porque maldita sea era tan difícil – que yo… - porque le costaba tanto, Nii-sama estaba ahí con ella para apoyarla, no podía defraudarlo – que yo estoy enamorada de ti, desde hace tiempo y… pues me gustas y… y eso.

–…

¿Seguía dormido? ¿Estaba soñando? ¿El alcohol de la noche anterior tenía algo raro que andaba imaginando esas cosas? Porque no era posible que Rukia se le estuviera declarando, y menos que Kuchiki-taicho estuviera presente y ¡¿O sea que carajos pasaba ahí?!

– ¿Renji?

– ¿Acaso no dirás nada Abarai?

–… - ¡Decir algo! ¡Aun no podía asimilarlo! Pero en resumen Rukia le correspondía, al menos eso había entendido - ¿Te gusto?

– Si, ya te lo dije.

¡Lo correspondían maldita sea! ¡Podía morirse ahí mismo que era el hombre más feliz de todo el universo!

– ¿Renji?

Su primer impulso fue coger a la chica y besarla, mala idea porque en seguida alguien se interpuso.

– ¿Qué intentas hacer Renji? No insinuaras besarla así como así sin dar una respuesta, menos aún en mi presencia.

– ¡Por supuesto que no Kuchiki-taicho! Pero si intento besarla no es lógico que sea porque yo también la quiero.

– ¿Podrías querer aprovecharte de ella?

– Jamás me aprovecharía de Rukia, llevo años amándola, no podría hacerle algo así.

Esta vez la que salto encima del otro para robarle un beso fue la ojiazul, y es que era correspondida, el mundo podía acabarse ahí mismo que era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

El capitán del sexto escuadrón sintió una leve molestia al ver a los otros dos tan cariñosos ¿Qué se creía ese teniente de pacotilla que se la iba a dejar fácil?

– ¡Si me corresponden Nii-sama! ¡Soy tan feliz! – La chica lo abrazo por la cintura - ¡Gracias de verdad Nii-sama! ¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo!

– Me alegra que seas feliz Rukia, es lo único que podría pedir – su rostro se volvió siniestro – pero si me disculpas tengo que hablar de algo con mi teniente.

– ¡Por supuesto Nii-sama! – y ella tan feliz no se enteraba de nada, en contraste con el teniente que sudaba frio y sentía su corazón a mil por hora.

– ¿De qué desea hablar Taicho?

– Simplemente aclarar algunas cosas.

– ¿Cómo qué?

– Tengo lista tu tumba y yo mismo pague por ella, así que nada me detiene si me das un motivo para matarte.

– ¡¿Mi tumba?!

– Resumiéndolo lo más posible:

Primero, Si llegas a hacer llorar a Rukia te mato.

Segundo; Si la haces infeliz te mato.

Tercero; Si intentas propasarte con ella te mato.

Cuarto; Si llegas a forzarla o a obligarla en lo que sea te mato.

Quinto; Si le llegas a ser infiel te mato.

Sexto; Si miras a otra mujer te mato.

Séptimo; Si miras a otro hombre te mato.

– No soy de esos gustos Taicho, no miraría así a otro hombre – pero su comentario fue ignorado y el noble siguió en lo suyo.

Octavo; Si la haces sufrir por eso mismo te mato.

Noveno; Ella es perfecta y si opinas lo contrario te mato.

Decimo; Si la haces sentir insegura o disconforme consigo misma te mato.

Décimo primero; Si llegas a avergonzarte de ella te mato.

Décimo segundo; Debes agradecer a diario que una mujer como ella te ame, de lo contrario te mato.

Décimo tercero; Debes protegerla adecuadamente, si no lo haces te mato.

Décimo cuarto; Si es herida física o emocionalmente por tu culpa te mato.

Décimo quinto; Si la hieres física o emocionalmente te mato.

Décimo sexto; Debes defenderla de cualquiera que la ofenda, ni tolerar el que sea ofendida, si no lo haces te mato.

Décimo séptimo; Llegas a descuidarla por tus deberes como shinigami y te mato.

Décimo octavo; Interfieres con sus deberes de shinigami y te mato.

Décimo noveno; La descuidas por tus deberes como teniente y te mato.

Vigésimo; Descuidas tus deberes como teniente y te mato.

– Como quiere que haga eso.

Vigésimo primero; Te llegas a olvidar de una fecha que ella considere importante y te mato.

Vigésimo segundo; Te pide algo y se lo das, de no ser así te mato.

Vigésimo tercero; Le debes dar un Chappy al mes, sea un peluche o lo que sea, o te mato.

– No la está malcriando un poco

Vigésimo cuarto; Que ella te amé no la convierte en tu sirvienta, le llegas a pedir algo y te mato.

Vigésimo quinto; Le prestas ayuda cada vez que ella lo necesite, de lo contrario te mato.

– Esto me empieza a parecer injusto.

Vigésimo sexto; La descuidas por culpa de tus amigos y te mato a ti y a ellos.

– Eso es pasarse.

Vigésimo séptimo; La llevas a una situación en la que sienta celos de tus amigos por tu falta de atención y te mato.

Vigésimo octavo; No puedes tener amigas mujeres o te mato.

– En serio se está pasando.

Vigésimo novena; Ella es tu prioridad, pones algo por encima de ella y te mato.

– Entiendo que quiera cuidarla pero sabe que empieza a exagerar.

Trigésimo; Llegas a hacer algo que a ella le desagrade y te mato.

– Taicho, si me mata ahora me ahorra problemas, lo preferiría.

Trigésimo primero; Me interrumpes una vez más y te mato.

– ¡Nii-sama! – La chica se interpuso entre ellos – no creo que debas ser tan estricto con Renji.

– Estricto es decir poco cuando está amenazando con matarme.

– Mejor guarda silencio que aún no resuelvo otro problema que tengo contigo.

– ¿Cuál?

– Que cuando te haya mandado al mundo humano menospreciaras la misión que te di buscando que excusa darme, que le hayas pedido ayuda al Quincy para completar tu misión cuando tenías que hacerlo tú.

– No sé de qué habla Taicho

– Lo que pasa Renji es que cuando estuvimos con Ichigo en los videojuegos y con Inoue e Ishida en lo de la costurería Nii-sama estuvo todo el tiempo ahí.

Genial, en resumidas cuentas había escuchado todo y estaba oficialmente muerto.

– Y también estuvo con nosotros cuando fuimos al bar ayer.

¿Qué?

– Sobre eso otro quería hablar, sobre "mis días femeninos".

– ¿Estoy muerto?

– Sí.

Solo un pensamiento surco su mente en esos momentos; mierda…

Pero no todo fue tan malo, cuando salió del cuarto escuadrón después de meses y meses y meses de terapia intensiva, digamos que logro tener una linda relación con Rukia, salvo por sus constantes idas al cuarto escuadrón por pequeños problemas, todo resulto relativamente bien. Y fue rumor de semanas eso de que Kuchiki-taicho había ayudado a Rukia, y es que ni el So-Taicho se lo creía.

Pero finalmente todo resulto bien para ellos dos, sin contar las heridas físicas y las secuelas psicológicas que tendría que sufrir el teniente, todo lo demás salió bien, sobre todo para Rukia que cada mes recibía un Chappy nuevo; al final, se podría decir que ella fue la única que salió ganando de todo eso, pero mientras fuera feliz, ni al pelinegro ni al pelirrojo le incomodaban los problemas secundarias que ello acarreara.

Bastaba saber que ella era feliz para que ellos lo fueran, con eso se sentían conformes ahora y para siempre.

FIN


End file.
